1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods for making articles of furniture including the articles themselves and, more specifically, to the use of multiple parallel frames to produce multi-banded, textured exterior surfaces on articles of furniture such as credenzas, armoires, cabinets, tables, and desks, where such textured surfaces conceal functionalities comprising the articles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Solid wood provides aesthetic qualities that are desirable to many consumers and therefore preferred for various objects of furniture. Generally, articles of furniture, such as desks armoires, credenzas, etc., comprise simple rectangular shapes, with smooth planar exteriors, or may comprise contoured surfaces simulating, for example, stiles, rails, panels, and other features found in traditional wooden furniture articles. Further, the exterior surfaces of articles of furniture typically lack three-dimensionality, and are devoid of the ornate and delicately intricate patterns associated with structural woodwork usually found in wood moldings and picture frames.
Distinctive wood furniture objects hold a significant and expanding share of design options that complement the changing variety of architectural styles. However, present furniture designs lack surfaces that exploit the visual nuances that accompany the art of shaping and assembling structural woodwork associated with more intricate carpentry found only in ornate wood moldings. Further, even where such designs might be attempted, there is a consequential loss of everyday functionality or loss in aesthetic quality if functionality is preserved.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of producing articles of furniture which comprise textured exterior surfaces associated with ornate wood moldings and yet retain the functionality of everyday furniture.